The young life of Applejack
by Shadowsofequestria
Summary: This is the story of AJ as a young filly. She will have to learn a lot about life on the farm. Plus she will also have her first crush with a new pony who comes to the farm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first day of apple bucking

(Note the names for applejacks parent's are made up and also I really don't know how to speak the way AJ says ok)

Applejack (who is 4 years old) woke up today with alot of joy.

She has alot of joy in her because today is the day where her father will teach her and his brother on how to apple buck.

She came down stairs to see her grandma and mother (who is pregnant with apple bloom right now) making breakfeast.

Her mother's name is apple blossom, her coat was the same as Aj, her mane is the color of orange, she also has the same eyes as Aj and her cutie mark is an apple that is on top of a flower.

"Hello Applejack are you ready to buck some trees today" said AB

"Ya I am mom, wheres dad?" AJ said.

"Oh your father and brother woke up early and started to work already" said AB

"Oh, I really wanted to be with my brother and work together" said AJ with a said tone.

When she said that her brother (who is 6) and her father walked into the door.

Her father's name is Big tree, his coat is red, his mane is blonde, his eyes are red and his cutie mark is a tree with apples on it.

"Hello Aj, ready to learn how to apple buck?" said Big tree.

"Yah!"said AJ with a excited tone.

"Ok but frist let's have because breakfeast" said AB

After breakfeast Big tree took his children outside to learn on how to buck.

"Ok Applejack to buck a tree you need to have all your strentgh in you back legs then you kick the tree" as Big tree said while he did the motion.

When he bucked the tree a bunch of apples fell into the buckets that were around the tree.

"Let's see your brother do it because I teached him already on how to do it so Big mac go and buck that tree over there" as Big tree pointed.

Big mac did what his father said and when he bucked the tree a bunch of trees came down and his father was proud.

"Ok AJ your turn" said Big tree.

When she went a tree she did what her father said but when she did it, only five apples fell and one of them fell on Applejack's head.

"Ouch!" said AJ while felling her head for a bump.

"It's ok, when I started the same thing happen to me" said Big tree while doing the same thing as AJ while thinking about that day.

A few hours later the day was almost done and Applejack improved with her skills and now can bring down at least 20 apples and she was happy with herself.

When they got home AJ went to her mother and told about her day and AB was so proud of her daughter what she was able to do.

As night came AJ went to her room and was so excited that she could not go to sleep.

"Applejack, can you go to bed please" said her mother

"Sorry mom, I just can't I had a great day and I just don't want to go to bed" said AJ.

"Ok well let me sing you a lullaby to make you go to sleep" said AB.

"Ok" said Applejack when she went into her bed.

(Ok just going to say it my lullaby might suck, just letting you know)

 _ **Hush little pony please go to sleep**_

 _ **I'm going to tell you that you were great**_

 _ **I'm going to say that you had a day**_

 _ **Momma's going to leave you in peace**_

 _ **As I say these thing I want you to remember**_

 _ **You will always be momma's little girl**_

As Apple Blossom finshed she smiled to see he daughter asleep.

She left her room and went to bed with her husband Big tree who was crying.

"Big tree why are you crying" said AB with a worried tone

"I am crying because of what you sang to our daughter, it was beautiful" as Big tree said with a smile and tears coming down his face.

"Oh Big tree, thank you for saying that, it really means alot to me" said AB with tears down her face.

"I love you Apple Blossom" said Big tree.

"And I love you Big tree" said Apple Blossom

They went to bed thinking about how great their life is right now.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The newcomer

It has been a week snice Applejack learn how to buck and now can bring down at least half of the apples on the trees.

It was in the moring with Apple blossom being 7 months old with Apple bloom and the rest of the family eating breakfeast when they heard a knock on the door.

"I will get ma" said Applejack as she ran to the door.

When she open it, she was face to face with a earth pony colt.

His coat is light blue, his mane is light purple, his eyes were the color of purple and had freckles on him, but the thing about him that was special was that he had no cutie mark.

He stared at Applejack and looked deeply into her eyes and saw that is was beautiful and said "Can I kiss you"

"What!" said AJ while she was blushing at that commit

"Who is it AJ" said Big tree then he saw the colt and said to him "What are you doing here"

The colt was just in space and then he snaped out of it and said "OH hello sir I would like to work here said the colt"

"Really" said Big tree.

"Well... ya I want to earn money and I thought working at a farm would be find to get money" said the colt.

"Ok but what is your name young pony" said Big tree.

"The name is iron fist" said iorn.

"Ok iorn were are your parents" said Big tree.

"They died when I was very young and did not know them really well and no one took me in so I went to an orphanage and well... ran away from there" said iorn with a smile.

"GET OUT" said Big tree.

"Wait what did you said" said iorn with fear in his eyes.

 **"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK HERE!"** Big tree yelled.

"Big tree? Why are you yelling" as AB went to see her husband.

She then noticed the young colt with fear in his eyes and tryed to calm him down.

"OH sorry about my husband, he has a temper to young colts near her daughter" said AB.

"But ma, dad never saw me near any colt" said AJ.

"AJ just play along ok" said AB while whispering her.

"OK" as she said.

"And what is your name and what are you doing here" said AB

"Name is iron fist and I want to work here" said iorn

"Well if you want to work I guess it will be ok and AJ here will help learn on how to do apple buck" said AB.

"WHAT" said both Big tree and Applejack with a shock.

"Ok I am ready to work" said iron.

He ran out the door and Big tree looked at his wife.

"Why do you want him to work with us" said Big tree.

"I thought AJ might need a friend and come on lets AJ teach somepony and it might be a good lesson" said AB.

"Ok but we will talk about him later" said Big tree.

"Alright AJ go to him and teach him how to buck a tree ok" said AB while walking in the house with Big tree.

"Ok" said AJ as she walked to the trees and saw iorn waiting for her.

"Ok what you do is put all you strength in you back legs and then you hit the tree" said AJ while she kicked the tree and half the apples came down.

"Ok now you try it at that tree over there" as she pointed.

"Ok" said iron.

When he kicked the tree, the tree went flying into the air and to AJ it was just like wow.

"Oops sorry about that never got to handle my strength" said iorn as he smiled.

"It is ok, I will teach you how to control it" said AJ while smiling too.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sorry for the long wait had some family come over and had no time to do some of this but now it is finshed so lets contiuned with..)

The New Job

After the learning on how to apple buck, iron for away kept making trees fly away for the next 3 trees.

When he bucked the 5th tree all the apples and leaves fell to the ground.

"Wow, never know anypony who can buck the leaves as well" said Applejack with a surprised tone.

"Well at least I did not make the tree fly away" said iron.

After saying that AJ gave a small laugh.

 **8 hours later**

"Well I think it is time to go back to the house and see what ma and pa going to do to you" said AJ.

"O-OK" said iron with a worried tone while thinking what her father will do to him.

As they entered the house they saw Granny Smith sleeping in her chair, Apple blosom and Big tree sitting on the couch.

"Hey ma where is Big Mac?" said AJ.

AB said "He is asleep in his room and" but was interrupted by Big tree saying "We will disgust about you being with us".

After hearing that iron was now shaking in fear.

"Well first I want to know were you came from" said AB.

"Oh I came from an orphanage" said iron with a sad tone.

"Did you ever know your parents before you went into the orphanage" said AB.

"Well no, from what the people who are taking care of me said that my mom and dad died in a fire when I was like 1 and I never got any photo of them to know what they look like" said iron with tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry for you but do you have any other family" said AB.

"No, what they said was that my grandparents were dead, and no one else was related to them" said iron.

"Well I am so sorry for you" said AB with tears in her eyes as well as AJ after hearing his story of his parents.

"Well I already knew about that but now let's ask why are you here and why are you not in that orphanage" said Big tree while looking deep into iron's eyes.

"Yes why are you here iron and why you left the orphanage?" said AB.

"I ran away from the orphanage because I could not take it anymore being stuck there because they never cared for us in the orphanage" said iron.

"Why ,what did they do to you and the others at the orphanage" said AB with concern.

iron said "They ... never feed us until dinner, they always choose one of us to go down to the basement and make us do things that" but then he started to brust into tears.

He cried for away until he felt somepony hug him, as he looked he saw Applejack hugging him with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry for what happen to you at that place and wish to never happen to you again and I hope you stay here with us" said AJ while hugging iron still with tears.

"I now see the reason but why did you come here and not any other place" said AB with tears.

"I came here for looking for a family because I heard this place having ponies that love others" said iron while wiping his tears away.

"Well I guess that we can give you a home for a bit but you will have to work for us too ok" said AB.

"Well... that is the other reason I came here too" said iron while smiling.

"Or was it to be close to my daughter" said Big tree while staring at iron's eyes.

"Well... I uh I just really think your daughter is pretty" said iron while blushing hard.

"YOU WHAT" yelled Big tree as it woke up Granny Smith.

"Uh ... whats happening here" said Granny.

"Oh nothing much just some new pony here trying to stay here" said AB.

"Wha why did you not tell me I got a room setup already" said Granny.

Everpony just stood there confused on how she got a room setup already and Apple Blossom broke the silence "How did you make a room for another pony already?"

"Well we already have another room and I had an idea, make the room for rent and get some more bits to pay the bill for the house" said Granny with a smile.

"Well ok I guess you can stay in that room but remember you will have to wake up at 5:00 in the morning ok" said AB.

"OK I guess maybe Applejack can show me the room" said iron while smiling and blushing at the same time.

"No I will walk you to you room" said Big tree while smiling with a smirk.

Both iron and Big tree went up to the room but before they went iron said "Bye Applejack see you tomorrow."

"Bye see you tomorrow too" said AJ with a huge smilie.

When they went upstairs and enter the room Big tree looked to iron with the look like he has killed hunderds of ponies.

"Listen here I want you to never do any funny bussines with my daughter OK young fellow" said Big tree with a evil look.

"Ok sir I promise" said iron who was scared of his mind.

"Good and now goodnight" said Big tree with a smile as he left the room.

"Goodnight sir" said iron with a sad tone.

In his mind he said "Well there goes my chance with Applejack but maybe if I prove myself I can get her"

Then iron went to bed with a smilie on his face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What's a birthday

(this is the last iron story then I will foucs on Applejack after this sorry for not focusing on here because iron will be part a huge part near the end and also I am changing AJ's and Big mac's age to 7 and 10 so it would kind of fit how old their are in the show)

It was a week later after getting a room in the Apple's family home and things were good about the new home.

The Apples cared for iron by feeding him with well meals and also made friends with Big Macintosh and Applejack (who iron has a crush on) but is still on the bad side of their father.

When he woke he noticed that his alarm clock is six o'clock and just wondered why he was not woke up by five by his boss Big tree.

He started to head downstairs but heard the apples singing something that he never heard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" is what iron heard and then laughter.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to see the apples around a giant pancake (Don't ask I really in the mood for pancakes and what not for a good birthday breakfast than PANCAKES) and a banner saying happy birthday Applejack.

Then Applejack saw iron coming in "Hey iron wha are you coming in to late to my early birthday party."

iron stood there for a few seconds then said "Whats a ... birthday?"

Everypony stood there shocked with their mouths hanging to the ground and it was Apple Blossom who finaly spoke "What do you mean what is a birthday did you ever have one?"

"No I never had what you call a birthday but still what is it?"

"Well it is the day where you celepratet the day of your birth. Well do you know when you were born into this great world?" said Apple Blossom with a soft smile.

"Well ... no I never knew when I was born, all I know about is just my parents died in a fire" said iron with tears "I just never knew such a day like this was real and I now want to know when was my birthday"

"We are all sorry for you about this, it just we never knew that and well it is my daughters birthday we thought it would be best to take a break from apple bucking one day and nothing bad to happen but now that we heard about you I fell sorry for you" said AB with tears.

"It's ok, I didn't know about birthdays but I want to make it a great day for you guys even more for Applejack" iron said with a smile.

"Ok well I guess we can still make this day still happy" said AB.

iron then join the group and started to talk about Applejack.

 **Later during dinner**

Everypony were talking about AJ when she was younger and laughed at the stories.

Then Big tree said that he had to go somewhere and do something for 30 minutes or and hour and then he left.

Then Granny Smith came in with a cake and placed it on the table where they were sitting at and the cake had 8 candles.

"Well make a wish Applejack" said Granny.

"I wish for iron to have a birthday" then she blow out the candles.

iron after hearing that was shocked to hear that and just was so happy that he had found a place for ponies to care for him then said to AJ "Thank you for saying Applejack it rally means a lot to me"

"Well when I heard about you with no birthday I just wish you could have" said AJ as she came close to iron.

As she came close iron started to blush a little then he felt something on his back and as he looked he saw Big tree staring at him with the look like he killed thounds of ponies and he was next.

iron with a lot of fear said "Wh ... what do you want sir I thought you would be gone for some more minutes"

"All I want to say is ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY iRON" said Big tree with a smile.

"WHAT" said everypony.

"Well I kind of felt sorry for you without knowing anything about you so I went to the mayor to see if she had any info on a earth pony named iron fist" then he pulled out a folder from a saddle bag "and she then gave me this"

iron took the folder and looked at it and then started to cry.

"What is wrong iron" AJ said then she took the folder and also started to cry.

Inside the folder was a photo of a family of a blue earth pony stallion, a gray earth pony mare, and a small blue colt in a blanket and under it were three names Frost mist, Blue lagon, and iron fist.

"How... how did they know who I was"

"Well the mayor had to make some calls to find the info on you but look at your date of birth" Big tree said as he ponited his hoof near the bottom of the folder.

iron read it and then said "It says that I was born today 8 years ago" then he went and hugged Big tree with tears.

"Eyup, you were born on the same day as my daughter and well let's just say I also have something for you Granny you ready"

Granny Smith came with another cake that had 9 candles "Well now I know why my son in-law came and gave me this cake for you"

Then out of no where iron felt a kiss on his cheak and when he turn around he saw Applejack who was blushing.

iron also blushed too but then he feared of her father for what he was going to do to him and then he looked at Big tree.

What iron saw was confusing to him, he saw Big tree smiling and then said "I don't care its my daughters and your day today I hope to see you working tomorrow at six instead of five ok" with a smile.

"Ok sir"

"Good now I think it is time to eat the cakes" said AB.

After eating some of the cakes everypony went to their rooms and when iron was about to close the door he saw AJ coming to him.

"Hi AJ what do want?"

"Well I wanted to give you one last birthday gift" said AJ with a smile.

"And what wou-" before iron finshed he felt Applejack kissing him on the lips.

After they kissed iron just stood their star stuck and then saw Applejack leaving with a blush on her face.

iron then went to his room and then layed on his bed with a huge smile on his face then he fell asleep.

In Applejack's room she did the same and said to herself "I always want to know how a kiss with a colt would fell like and now I know, it felt great" then she fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A new Apple

It has been a couple of months since iron came into AJ's life and it just was a great seeing a new face in the house.

One day she was just with her mother on the couch talking about iron about how he is a good worker.

Then Apple blossom said something unexpeted to AJ "So how much do you like iron"

"Wha do you ma!" said Applejack who was blushing hard.

"Well I see the way you look at him"

"Ok ma you got me, I do have a little crush on him and" but she was inturupted by some screaming coming from AB.

"Ma whats going on" said a worried AJ.

"GO GET YOUR FATHER" yelled Apple blossom.

AJ did as she was told and found her father with iron and Big Mac bucking some trees.

"Hey dad, ma is screaming in pain for some reason" yelled AJ.

"Oh no not now!" yelled Big tree while running back to the house.

iron and Big Mac stoped bucking the trees and looked at Big tree running.

Soon they all started running with Big Tree and enter the house to see Granny Smith with AB.

"Is it time Apple Blossom!" said a concred Big tree.

"Yes what do you think it is" yelled AB in pain.

"Ok, Granny can you get the kids out of here and then help me with AB" said Big tree.

Granny did what she was told then came back to room with AB and Big tree.

All the kids in the other room heard just wondered why did they leave the room and all they heard were screaming from the other room.

It went on for a few hours until they heard the screaming stop and all they heard were the cry's of a new foal.

Granny then came into the room with a smile "Well Applejack Big Mac you ready to meet your new baby sister"

They both went into the room with Granny and then iron came in.

They both saw their mother and father sitting on the couch and their mother had her mane messed up, and she was very tired.

"Hey Applejack, Big Macintosh, are you ready to meet your new little sister" said a tired AB.

AJ and Big mac went to their mother who was holding a filly in her hoofs.

When they saw the fily it had the coat of slight yellow, her mane was red, and when she open her eyes were the color of orange.

"Wow ma, she's my new little sister, my little sister, MY LITTLE SISTER!" yelled Applejack.

After her yell the filly started to cry until the AB started to rock her back and forth until the filly stoped crying.

"AJ please be quiet she is trying to sleep" said AB with a solf voice.

"Sorry ma" said AJ with a quiet voice "Whats her name"

"Her name is ... Applebloom" said AB.

"Well kids your mother needs her rest so please lets give her space for some time" said Big tree while pushing his kids out of the room.

"Bye mom see you soon" said AJ before she went out the door.

It has been almost two weeks since Applebloom was born, but life for AJ was getting very difficult for her.

She started to learn how to cook because Apple Blossom was too busy with Ab.(Ab for Applebloom and AB for Apple Blossom for those who would not know)

Her first ever food she made was burn to a crsip and she just looked at the food and started to cry for being a bad cook.

Her mother came in when she heard her crying and was wondering why she was crying until she saw the 'Breakfast' she was making for her.

"Whats wrong Applejack" said a concred AB while Ab was on her back sleeping.

"Wha- Oh hi mom made you your breakfast" said AJ while she took the plate with ash on it and handed it to AB.

AB just stared at it for a few seconds "It is a good first try trying to make food AJ" while trying to comfert her daugther.

After hearing that she just brusted into tears then her mother hugged her "There there AJ, you tryed your best but you want to know a little secret"

"What would that be ma"

"The first time I cooked the same thing happen to me" said AB with a smile.

"Really, cus that is very funny" said AJ with a small chuckle.

"Oh I know, anyway do you want to know how to cook from me"

"But wha about her" as AJ pointed to her sister.

"Oh she will be find, right now lets get started" said AB.

After learing how to cook from AB she made a great apple dinner for everypony in the house.

What got AJ stressfull was the nights of Applebloom crying and waking everypony in the middle of the night.

iron and Big Mac got use to it after the 1st week but AJ couldn't because Ab's room was right next door to AJ's room.

One night Applejack was in a deep sleep until she woke up by the sounds of a foal.

She went into her little sisters room where in the middle was a small crib with a filly crying.

"Why are you crying every night" said AJ with a tired tone.

"Because she needs to be feed"

AJ turned around to see her mother in the doorway.

She walked to next to the crib and picked up a bottle and gave it to Ab and she started to drink it.

After Ab finshed drinking she then fell asleep.

"Ok now that you know why I have a important job for you" AB said "Can you feed her when she is like this again because you are close to her room and I will teach you how to do it ok"

"But ma, why do you want me to do this"

"So you can be a responsiable mare when you are older and have Children of your own" said AB with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean about having my own children" said AJ.

"You will see later when you are older" AB said while walking out of the room.

After that night she did what her mother said to do with Ab and after a while things started to go back to normal.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
